The present invention relates to a hairdye comb. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hairdye comb which can dye a hair of a user directly.
A conventional hairdye comb is dipped into a hairdye solution in order to dye a hair of a user. The conventional hairdye comb should be dipped into the hairdye solution many times before the hairdye treatment is finished.
An object of the present invention is to provide a hairdye comb which can dye a hair of a user directly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hairdye comb which can be detached in order to clean a bottle and a comb strip separatively.
Accordingly, a hairdye comb comprises a bottle-shaped handle, a ball, a hose, a connection disk, a comb strip, and a pipe disposed in the bottle-shaped handle. The bottle-shaped handle has a neck having an outer thread. A tube passes through the connection disk. A hollow seat is connected to the comb strip. A plurality of teeth are disposed on the comb strip. A plurality of slots are formed on the comb strip. The hollow seat has an inner thread and a round aperture. The connection disk has a valve diaphragm and a through hole communicating with the valve diaphragm. The pipe has an inner flange. The ball is inserted in the pipe and blocked by the inner flange of the pipe. The hose is connected to the pipe and the tube. The connection disk is inserted in the neck of the bottle-shaped handle. The neck of the bottle-shaped handle is inserted in the hollow seat. The inner thread of the hollow seat engages with the outer thread of the neck of the bottle-shaped handle. The tube communicates with the round aperture of the hollow seat.